Holy War
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: El ejército de muertos vivientes avanza, extendiendo su territorio y sometiendo a las demás razas…elfos, Paladines, bestias, orcos, enanos y más, se verán obligados a formar una alianza para combatirlos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Las razas, escenarios, personajes y mas no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo los uso para crear un finc que une a mi video juego de guerra favorito (Warcraft III) y mi anime y manga favorita (saint seiya), así que no me demanden…**_

* * *

_**N/A: Algunas razas son de Warcraft III y otras no lo son. Hay nuevos poderes que se les ha otorgado a las razas para adecuarlo a este finc, así como se le ha quitado otros. La historia que se desarrollara tendrá en parte algo de video juego, así como también cosas de mi creación.**_

* * *

**Razas que se usaran en este finc: **

**Paladines, Elfos nocturnos, elfos sanguinarios o altos elfos, elfos de los bosques, elfos de los hielos o magos de los hielos, elfos místicos, elfos sagrados, enanos, Taurens, Pandarens, druidas, felinos, escorpiones, centauros, naga, y otras de razas que iré colocando mientras avanza la historia. (Los que conocen del juego saben que de estas razas hay algunas nuevas, ósea yo las aumente…n.n)**

* * *

**war saint**

**Introducción**

El despertar de la maldad había comenzado y con ello el resurgimiento de los muertos vivientes, seres malignos de objetivo sin sentido, la cual era acabar con toda vida del planeta y dominarla. Los tres generales de los muertos vivientes, Radamanthys, Aiacos, Minos; empezaron a invadir los territorios de los elfos nocturnos, los altos elfos o elfos sanguinarios, los elfos de los hielos, los elfos de los bosques, lo humanos, enanos y demás razas. Las cuales comenzaron a combatirlos pero nada pudieron hacer, hasta que apareció el mejor paladín, el príncipe de la raza humana, Hades.

Hades fue capaz de enfrentar las fuerzas de los muertos vivientes e hizo que abandonaran muchas de las zonas que habían invadido. Se hallo con los enanos, que dominaban el metal y la pólvora sin duda buenos hallados, junto con ellos armaron un ejército capaz de combatir las unidades de los muertos vivientes. Hades el príncipe de los humanos, luchaba por la luz y la justicia, ganándose así la admiración y agradecimiento de los de su raza ya que en su lucha, salvo muchas vidas. Pero los tres generales no se iban a dejar derrotar, así que idearon un plan, logrando con este acorralar al paladín y sus hallados, la derrota era eminente…pero Hades no se dejaría derrotar, muchas muertes y sacrificios para darse por vencido…

El enano líder, al ver la frustración y desesperación del príncipe, le relato una historia de una espada capaz de concederle el poder que necesitaba para enfrentar las fuerzas de los tres generales, pero había un peligro el ella es por eso que era un tesoro guardado en las tierras heladas de los elfos de los hielos. Esa advertencia no le importa al joven príncipe que solo deseaba salvar a su pueblo, que la luz y la justicia ganaran, así que le pidió al enano que lo guiara hacia aquel lugar. Se enfrentaron a las criaturas de las tierras heladas, logrando vencerlas llegando así a la espada. Se encontraba clavada en una roca y unas escrituras se podían ver en la hoja de esta, hermosa sin lugar a dudas un hermoso mango tallado en el mejor metal. El príncipe se acerco a ella para tomarla, pero antes de que eso ocurriera una voz se escucho en su mente "_si deseas mi poder concédeme algo a cambio de este…" _ el joven paladín de sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras y sin meditar la consecuencias acepto dar algo, pero no supo que era ese "algo" que la espada quería. Una vez aceptado el trato la espada abandono la roca y se poso en la mano del príncipe, pero en su trascurso asesino al enano que acompañaba al príncipe. Creyendo que ese era el "algo" que la espada solicitaba abandono el lugar…logro vencer a los tres generales, que escaparon al verse derrotados…pero…el tiempo transcurrió y el alma del príncipe se consumió…la luz y la justicia por la que siempre lucho se desvaneció, convirtiéndose así en un muerto viviente…el líder de esa raza. Antes lucho contra ellos, ahora era uno de ellos. Sus antiguos enemigos ahora eran sus aliados…

El poder de la espada lo llevo al lugar donde los tres generales se ocultaban, hallándose con ellos una vez más…el ejercito de los muertos vivientes se levantaba. Más poderoso, más grande y con un líder poderoso. Las fuerzas de hades empezaron a invadir nuevamente los territorios de aquellas razas que antes había ayudado, logrando así expandir sus dominios. Los elfos nocturnos de esa zona lo enfrentaron, su líder Pandora, capaz de dominar la mente de su enemigo, robar vida de sus enemigos y volverla suya, llamo la atención de Hades.

El ejército de los elfos nocturnos del este no pudo más y cayó bajo el poder de Hades. Que mando apresar a Pandora, a la cual asesino y revivió convirtiéndola así en una muerto viviente con sus poderes intactos, pues le eran muy útiles. La volvió la segunda en el mando, superior a los tres generales; si saber que estaba abriendo una gran oportunidad para aquellos enemigos de su causa, pues Pandora guardaba en el fondo de su corazón un odio, hacia aquel que le había convertido en lo que más odiaba, esperando que con el tiempo apareciera alguien capaz de vencer a Hades. Aparentaba fidelidad y devoción hacia su "señor" Hades, comandando su ejército.

* * *

_**N/A: hola, se que el titulo de finc es algo raro sin duda, pero a mi linda mente no quizo colaborar conmigo asi que solo le puse este titulo...si alguien tiene mejor una mejor idea megustaria que me la dijeran...bueno. gracias por leer...**_


	2. Reunion

**Los personajes, escenarios, razas y mas no son de mi propiedad, estos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños…**

* * *

**Reunión**

Con dolor la sagrada elfa observaba caer rendidos y asesinado a las razas que se supone ella debía proteger… sus lagrimas caían con dolor al no saber qué hacer, era la última de su raza y era su responsabilidad cuidar de todo ser viviente…pero nada pudo hacer para ayudarlos…nada, el pueblo de los altos elfos había sido tomado por las fuerzas de Hades, solo un pequeño puñado de ellos habían vivido y ahora se autonombraban elfos sanguinarios, pues buscaban venganza y ansias de poder…la fuente de su poder y la de todo ser que magia o una técnica especial usara, el mana.

Mi señora, no debe llorar lo que ya nada se pude hacer…ahora debe pensar en que hacer por los seres que aun viven, la fuerzas de Hades crecen y los humanos, orcos, elfos y demás razas solo se dedican a combatir entre ellos…- uno de los tres elfos místicos se acerco a la elfa sagrada- debemos hacer que formen una alianza si deseamos que sobrevivan, ya que si las cosas siguen así, esto seguro que Hades seguirá expandiendo sus dominios-

Sage, cuanto razón tienes…pero es difícil no llorar cuando vez a tus hijos morir…- la "joven" de cabellos lilas y ojos azules miro con tristeza a su acompañante-…debemos hacer que los humanos, mis hijos y los demás seres vivientes formen una alianza si deseo que sobrevivan….Sage, llama a tu hermano y Shion, tenemos que llamar a los líderes de todas las razas…- con esa palabras dichas la elfa siguió contemplando a todos los seres que habitan la tierra- cuanto lo siento…Shaka, me hubiese gustado tanto ayudarte…-susurro mientras otro par de lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos-

El llamado a toda raza en contra de los muertos vivientes, se hizo y poco a poco muchos líderes y príncipes se reunieron en el Monte sagrado, lugar que era habitado solo por aquellos seres que habían vivido por muchos años y ahora poseían la más grande sabiduría y experiencia…

Quince figuras se habían reunido en aquel sagrado lugar, quince razas que habían acudido al llamado de los sabios:

Me complace ver que muchos han asistido al llamado que hicimos…-la voz suave de la sagrada elfa se dejo oír, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes- Mu príncipe de los elfos nocturnos, Aldebarán príncipe de los Tauren, saga líder de los druidas, Ángelo príncipe de los humanos y paladín, Aioria líder de los felinos, Shaka príncipe de los elfos sanguinarios, Docko líder de los Pandaren, Milo príncipe y líder de los escorpiones, Aioros líder de los centauros, Shura príncipe de los enanos, Camus príncipe de los elfos de los hielos, Afrodita príncipe de los elfos del bosque, Kanon líder de los Naga, Thrall líder de los orcos, Rexxar líder de los ogros...razas poderosas y protectoras de la vida…me alegra contar con ustedes…- todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia frente a los cuatro sabios. La elfa sagrada miraba con amor, cariño y respeto a cada ser que ahí se reunía- se le ha llamado para hablar de algo sumamente importante…-

Ya era hora…- la voz del príncipe de los elfos sanguinarios se dejo escuchar, haciendo que más de uno volteara a verlo- mi pueblo murió porque ustedes…nadie acudió a su ayuda, después de que nosotros siempre les brindamos la nuestra…- el resentimiento y odio en sus palabras eran notables al igual que en su mirada azulada- nadie hizo nada para ayudarlos…nos dejaron solos…y ahora quieren que les brindemos ayuda…no, los elfos sanguinarios no los ayudaran…-

Entonces para que acudiste…- la voz tranquila y sabe de uno de los tres elfos místicos se oyó- solo los que estén dispuestos a colaborar fueron convocados, nadie en este lugar fue obligado a venir…-

…- el príncipe gurdo silencio, no tenia con que contra remeter a lo dicho por Hakurei-

Como ya escucharon nadie fue obligado a asistir a esta reunión, así que los que quieran desistir…márchense ahora- el elfo místico de cabellos verdoso y ojos rosas hablo con autoridad- nadie…?- pregunto al ver que nadie se movía- entonces debo interpretar esto como que aceptan escuchar lo que nuestra señora dirá y luego tomaran una decisión… - con esa palabras guardo silencio esperando así a que alguien hablara y dijera lo que pensaba antes de continuar con el objetivo de esa reunión

Con pesar y dolor veo que muchos de ustedes guardan dolor y odio…-Saori, la elfa sagrada, comenzó a hablar- lamento la perdida de muchos pueblos y no saben el dolor que cargo de saber que mis hijos poco a poco están siendo exterminados…primero los elfos nocturnos del este, luego los altos elfos casi fueron exterminados…y lo reconozco todo fue por mi culpa por no haber actuado antes…por dejar que todo siguiera su curso, pero ya no mas…es por eso que les hice un llamado…- respiro hondo antes de continuar- los muertos vivientes avanzan y su poder aumentan, mientras que nuestras fuerzas menguan y las alianzas se pierden…sé que muchos desean acabar con el ejercito de hades y su tres generales, pero mientras no sepamos hallarnos nada vamos a poder hacer…-

No creo que eso sea posible…- Camus fue el primero el hablar- mi pueblo no se hallara jamás con los asesinos de bosques y animales…- dijo mientras miraba con desprecio a los orcos y humanos- ellos son perores que cualquier enemigo, acaban con nuestro reinos y dominios, no respetan la naturaleza, la cual nosotros como elfos debemos cuidar-

Camus…- lo llamo Saori- se que los humanos y orcos, así como otras razas depredan los bosques que todo el juro proteger…pero dime como esperas que vivan, ellos no poseen nuestra capacidad, ellos son distintos…y por ellos necesitan de muchas cosas de las cuales nosotros no…pero dime no es mejor hallarse con ellos que ser gobernado y exterminado por Hades, el no respeta nada y lo sabes…no dejes que tu odio y orgullo cieguen tu juicio…- ante esa palabras Camus guardo silencio y volvió a tomar asiento - se que cada pueblo tiene sus diferencias y no espero que las olviden de la noche a l mañana…pero le pido que piensen en que es mejor…-

Los Naga estamos dispuestos a aliarnos con cualquier raza- Kanon el gemelo menor del druida Saga habló-mis compañeros están dispuestos a todo por proteger nuestro territorio y evitar más muertes…incluso soportaran trabajar junto a los elfos nocturnos…-esto último lo dijo mirando al príncipe de esa raza que solo agacho la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza-

* * *

**Como muchos deben saber o bueno supongo, los Naga y elfos nocturnos no se llevan bien ya que, los Naga fueron antes elfos nocturnos que fueron desterrados así el mar y en ese lugar sufrieron una transformación la cual les permitió respirar bajo el mar pero también pueden moverse en la superficie.**

**Naga: la apariencia de estos seres es como de cualquier animal marino, ósea cuentan con escamas así como las agallas que les permiten respirar bajo el agua, su líder es lady vashj (Tetis), con una apariencia un tanto parecida a medusa, pero mesclada con una sirena. Los Naga están bajo la ordenes de Illidan (Kanon) un druida- demonio, hermano menor de Malfurion (saga) el druida líder y esposo de tyrande, de la cual Illidan está enamorado.**

* * *

**_N/A: en este finc adecuare uno que otro personaje para que encaje con los personajes de Warcraft ya que son mucho y es un poco complicado describirlos pero si tienen curiosidad les recomiendo buscar en internet, verán que es mucho mejor verlos que describirlos. En este finc no se va a seguir los hechos de Warcraft ya que no es una versión de este con los personajes de saint seiya, sino que es un finc que se ha basado en este para ser creado…hay mucho que explicar y cosas que revelar para que este finc comiese a pies y cabeza, al inicio será medio confuso puesto que les relatare hechos anteriores que explicaran el porqué y como de muchas cosa, así como también el origen del odio de las diferentes razas y pueblos…como ya lo dije este finc tendrá muchos cambio y aumentara razas, lo cual lo hago con el objetivo de dar un poco de protagonismo a cada caballero y su pueblo._**

**_Otra cosa que debo aclarar es que les di un poder a todos y cada uno de los líderes y príncipes de las razas, a excepción de Thrall y Rexxar, todos ellos pueden tomar apariencia humana y también convertirse en uno de los de su pueblo, caso así de los druidas (Saga, Kanon), Tauren (Aldebarán), etc.… pues lo creí necesario para no cambiar mucho la apariencia de los caballeros dorados y los siguientes personajes…al final de cada capítulo les iré poniendo la descripciones de cada raza, claro si es que lo desean…_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	3. ¿Alianzas?

**Los personajes, escenarios, razas y mas no son de mi propiedad, al contrario pertenecen a grandes autores…yo solo los uso para hacer un finc, que una mi vídeo juego favorito y mi anime/maga favorito…**

* * *

**¿ALIANZAS?**

El consejo que se llevaba a cabo en el monte sagrado, se había tornado conflictivo pues a raíz de que se hizo un comentario fuera de lugar todos los representantes de sus razas comenzaron una disputa haciendo así que el motivo por el cual se habían reunido fuera olvidado…

Fue culpa de uno de los tuyos, que Hades se convirtiera así…y ahora el mundo esté en peligro-

Mi raza y la de los paladines fue la única que se atrevió hacerle frente a los muertos vivientes, mientras que los demás solo actuaban como cobardes-

La espada estaba siendo protegida por mis lobos de hielo y algunos de los elfos de hielo…-

Tu incompetencia y la de los tuyos, son por lo que ahora pasamos esto-

Su estupidez es lo que ha causado que mi tropas disminuyeran…enfrentábamos a Radamanthys, pero ustedes intervenir y por su culpa ese demonio se nos escapo-

De las voces de los líderes y príncipes, solo se oían reclamos y nada más, ignorando así a los cuatro elfos más antiguos que solo podían observar cómo se insultaban unos a otros...

Guarden silencio!- la voz de Sage, hizo que todos callaran rápidamente y tomaran asiento- es que acaso no entienden en qué momento nos encontramos, es que acoso no ven más allá de lo que sus orgullos y rencores les dicen…por favor, estamos en guerra…y todos contra un solo enemigo los muertos vivientes, entonces porque no dejar atrás todo y comenzar de nuevo. Elfos del bosque, nocturnos, de los hielos y sanguinarios, como razas que descienden de la elfa sagrada, ustedes tienes la responsabilidad también de velar por el mundo y por todos que en el habitan, no despreciarlos y asesinar a las demás razas. Paladines y enanos, se les otorgo el poder de controlar magia, el metal y la pólvora para ayudar a los elfos a cuidar el planeta, contra aquellos que traten de dañarlo. Y así las demás razas tiene una función en este planeta…pero que es lo que hacen, se matan unos a otros, olvidando incluso que su verdadero enemigo avanza. Ya acabo con muchas razas y diezmo otras…que se debe hacer para que abran los ojos? Que!- ante las palabras de Sage, nadie emitió sonido alguno

Sabemos que algunos ya tienen alianzas, pero aun con estas los muertos los han vencido… Hades conoce las debilidades de cada uno de ustedes y sabe como atacar y si no hacemos algo, cuando nos demos cuenta Hades y su tres generales ya habrán acabado con todo y todos…-Hakurei, los miro uno a uno- elfos nocturnos, sin no me equivoco ustedes tiene más alianzas, cuáles son?- cuestiono al príncipe que inmediatamente se puso de pie para contestar

Los druidas, los felinos, los elfos del bosque y de los hielos, y elfos sanguinarios- contesto el joven príncipe de cabellos lilas- también tenemos bajo nuestro control a los hipogrifos- término de decir para tomar asiento

Paladines?- cuestiono Hakurei

Los enanos, los archimagos, los orcos, también hubo una alianza con los elfos Sanguinarios…pero…- Ángelo, el príncipe de los Humanos miro de reojo al príncipe de los elfos sanguinarios que solo le dedico una mirada fría- uno de los generales, los dejo solos, y cuando recibieron ayuda de los Naga…este general, los encarcelo por traición…así, que se rompió la alianza- termino de decir para luego tomar asiento.

Nos encerraron y quisieron asesinarnos, como si fuéramos unos vulgares ladrones…a pesar de que los primeros en dejarnos solo fueron ustedes…- dijo con los dientes apretados Shaka- si no hubiese sido por Tetis y Kanon, ahora estaríamos muertos. Mi raza se hubiese extinto…- agrego

No fue mi orden!- se defendió el príncipe de los Humanos- el hizo lo que se le vino en gana, yo jamás se lo ordene…-

Eres el príncipe, como es que no pudiste detenerlo…y no me digas que no lo sabías…por que había gran parte del ejercito humano…- contraatacó, el elfo sanguinario

Disculpa?!, mi pueblo se enfrentaba también a los muertos vivientes, no podía prestarle atención a algo que en ese momento no sabía que estaba ocurriendo…- le refuto molesto

Qué fácil es limpiarte las manos, no?- fue lo último que dijo Shaka, antes de callar e ignorar al Paladín-

Mis hombres también morían…- susurro el príncipe al final-

Ha habido muchas cosas que se pudieron evitar, pero no se hicieron…ya no hay nada que hacer, más que mirar hacia delante y continuar. Shaka, comprendo tu dolor…yo también, tuve que ver como mi pueblo era asesinado y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, pero no por eso me aferro al pasado, porque eso es…pasado…pero si queremos tener un futuro al cual aferrarnos, debemos luchar ahora…ustedes decidan, la vida o la muerte…- les dirigió Shion, con empatía-

* * *

Señor, las tropas están listas para atacar…- la vos fantasmal de la ex elfa nocturna se escucho, en aquel lúgubre castillo que era utilizado como centro de mando por la fuerzas de Hades- Radamanthys, irá a la zona oeste, al territorio de los elfos de los hielos. Aiacos, irá a zona sur, al territorio de los humanos y Minos al norte, territorio de los druidas- informo, asiendo una inclinación frente al que antiguamente muchos vieron como héroe y salvador-

Que partan entonces, Pandora- la voz ronca y tenebrosa de Hades retumbo por todo el salón-

Sí, mi señor…-hablo, volviendo hacer una inclinación antes de retirase-

Y Pandora, no quiero fallas…-le advirtió, a lo que esta solo asintió y salió del lugar- hagan lo que hagan, no podrán detenerme…- pensó para si, con una enorme sonrisa maligna

* * *

Mi señor, los muertos vivientes avanzan…-una elfo nocturna apareció, ganándose así la atención de todos- sus santidades-saludo a los cuatro elfos mas antiguos, asiendo una leve inclinación- príncipes, lideres…-saludo de la misma manera a los demás presentes, antes de continuar con lo que le había llevado a ese lugar- Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos se movilizan hacia los territorios de nuestros aliados…que ordenes da, señor…-

Yuzuriha…- Mu, la miro serio antes de contestar- calculo de tropas enemigas y a que distancia, se encuentran? Cuanto tiempo tenemos?-

Una hora para que lleguen al reino de los hielos, tres para los dominios de los Druidas y cinco para que lleguen al reino humano- informo la joven- entre cuatro cientos y quinientos…entre necrófagos, abominaciones, gárgolas y mas-

Hades, esta comenzando a movilizar sus tropas…-expreso con pesar la elfa sagrada-

Señor…?- insistió la elfa al no tener respuesta de su príncipe-

Que se preparen las arqueras, los hipogrifos y las cazadoras- anuncio el elfo nocturno- envía dos mensajeras a los elfos del oeste y sur que se prepare…yo iré directamente al reino de los hielos eternos…-

Si mi señor…-dicho esto, la elfa se retiro así como llego-

Si me disculpan…- el elfo se retiro-

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba mas halla, el príncipe de los elfos de los hielos…también planeaba la defensa de su reino…

Fenril, líder de los lobos de los hielos, se arrodilla frente a la santa elfa y los elfos místicos y vengo para informar a mi príncipe…-un joven de cabellera celeste corta en una parte, pero largo atrás se arrodillo frente a los elfos y de mas- Mi señor, el ejercito de Radamanthys se acerca…nuestro, ejercito esta listo para enfrentarlo…solo esperan sus ordenes-

Entonces…- miro a los presentes- me retiro, mi pueblo me necesita…- dicho esto, los dos elfos se retiraron-

Nosotros también nos marchamos- anuncio el príncipe de los bosques, refiriéndose a él y su general que sin ser notado ya se encontraba a su lado- nuestra alianza es con todos los elfos y cuando nos necesiten acudiremos…-dicho esto príncipe y general se retiraron-

Sus santidades, mi pueblo me necesita…esta reunión, supongo se pospondrá…- hablo serio Saga, a lo que los elfos místicos y elfa sagrada guardaron silencio- bien, no se diga mas…me retiro, Lithos debe estar esperándome junto a los gigantes de la montaña…-susurro-

Como lo supo?- pregunto una joven que se hizo presente-

Porque siempre haces lo mismo, pequeña- le brindo una mini sonrisa- vámonos, los nuestros nos necesitan…- con eso dicho, ambos se marcharon dejando atrás la reunión-

Con su permiso…-Ángelo, príncipe y paladín, se levanto de su lugar, seguido de Shura el líder de los enanos- los muertos, quieren que se les regrese al lugar que pertenecen…-expreso antes de salir-

Así poco a poco los líderes que tenían una alianza, se fueron retirando que dando solo en ese lugar: los escorpiones, los tauren, los ogros, orcos, pandaren…

Ustedes no piensan ir a la ayuda de los tres reinos afectados?- pregunto con tristeza Saori-

No…solo esperamos una escusa para intervenir…- contesto con una sonrisa socarrona Milo, líder de los escorpiones- ya que nadie nos invito…- dijo mirando a todos- creo que eso es lo que esperamos, una escusa para intervenir…verdad?- pregunto a los demás que solo asintieron-

Esto es una… ¿Alianza?-pregunto Shion a sus iguales, a la elfa y demás, a lo que ellos sonrieron con satisfacción-

Se podría decir…- contesto Rexxar- a fin...todos tenemos el mismo propósito…

Acabar con los muertos vivientes- dijeron en coro los presentes-


End file.
